


Broken Promises

by bobasheebaby



Series: Consequences of a Fling [8]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Language, Phlebotomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: The day of the paternity test is here. Liam has been off with the mystery redhead for three days, how does Veronica confront him? Someone realizes the sad truth that happiness can't be found where they thought.





	Broken Promises

Days after finding out Liam was having an affair with help from Drake’s contact Veronica and Drake were waiting in an exam room for Liam to arrive so they could finally be on their way to finding out who the father of her unborn child was. Drake sat next to Veronica holding her hand as he gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.   
Liam entered the room and was surprised to see them sitting together holding hands. Of course he would try to weasel his way in while I was gone! He sadly shook his head, I’ve already lost her. He sat in the empty chair on the other side of the room. He noticed Drake shaking his head and Veronica glaring at him. They are the ones who got cozy while I was ‘on business’, why are they pissed at me? Liam pushed the hurt aside and set himself into king mode, he could address them and their infidelity later, this was not the time or place.   
The door opened and the doctor entered, her eyes widening as she took in the scene, Liam felt thankful she didn’t mention anything. He tried to act as if it was completely normal for his wife and Queen to be holding hands with another man on the other side of the room. The doctor went to the supply cabinets and collected the necessary supplies for the blood draw and two oral swabs. She readied the tubes placing labels on each tube for the oral swab, and the vial for blood. She applied antibacterial gel to her hands and donned a pair of vinyl gloves.   
She moved to Liam first, “open please your majesty.” She requested.  
Liam opened his mouth, she took the swab and rolled it along the inside of his cheek, ensuring to collect enough saliva before putting it in the correct tube and sealing it.   
She changed gloves and grabbed the second swab kit before moving over to Drake to repeat the process, “open up Mr Walker.” She asked.  
Drake opened his mouth, and again she took the swab and rolled it along the inside of his cheek, collecting enough saliva, placing it in his marked tube and sealing it, placing it next to the first.   
The doctor repeated the process of switching out gloves, she picked up the needle, connecting to the vacutainer, she grabbed the remaining supplies and walked over to Veronica laying them out on a small table. She grabbed the elastic tourniquet, “can you hold out your arm your majesty?” She asked.  
Veronica stretched out her arm, the doctor wrapped the tourniquet around her arm above the elbow, trying it off. With a single finger she palpitated the inside of Veronica’s elbow, feeling for a good vein. She grabbed the alcohol pad, ripped it open cleaning the area she felt the best vein. She picked up the needle, inserting it in at a slight angle pulling back slightly, she grabbed the tube and stuck it in the vacutainer. Once she collected enough blood she removed the tourniquet and tube, placing both on the small table. She grabbed a cotton ball, pressing it over the needle, she removed the needle from her arm grabbed the prepared piece of tape taping the cotton ball to her arm.   
She collected the used supplies placing everything in the proper bins, before removing the gloves, she collected the three samples, putting them into a collection bag and sealing it, “we’ll send these to the lab and we will call you to come in when the results are in which shouldn’t be more than two weeks.” She stated before leaving the room.   
Liam wanted to just ask them what the fuck was going on, how could she just move on when he was gone for three short days but he knew it was best to wait. The ride back to the palace was tenser than Liam and Veronica’s ride to their first ultrasound. All three wanted to speak their mind but didn’t want to in the enclosed space. Veronica kept to Drake who continued to hold her hand, rubbing his calloused thumb over the back on her hand, trying to keep her calm. Liam clenched and unclenched his jaw as he watched them huddled together, taunting him with their infidelity. He could feel his anger rising higher, his blood boiling in his veins, their shameless flaunting had him seething. Three days, it only took three days for Veronica to run to Drake’s arms! Why was I stupid enough to trust that she would be faithful now?  
They finally arrive at the palace, the trip feeling like it took three times longer than it actually did. The three jumped out of the SVU, Liam storming off to their suit, Veronica a little behind him, Drake by her side.   
“It’s okay Jones, I’m here.” Drake promised as they entered the royal suite behind Liam.  
Liam spun on his heel when he heard Drake, “what the fuck are you doing here?!” Liam shouted.   
“What the hell do you mean what is he doing here?! He’s been keeping me from completely losing it the last three days you fucking lying asshole!” Veronica screamed, she dropped Drake’s hand, grabbing the closest thing to her, a throw pillow and heaved it at Liam’s head.  
Liam was caught by surprise, the pillow making contact with his head, before bouncing off and dropping to the floor.  
She stepped forward, spying the bar car, picking up a rock glass and chucked it at him, Liam ducked and the glass smashed into the wall behind him shattering upon impact.  
His eyes widened as she picked up the full decanter of whiskey and heaved it at his head, he side stepped and it narrowly missed him as it collided with the dresser, whiskey spraying all over as it shattered upon impact.   
“Veronica, please, stop! What do you think I did?” He questioned, holding his hands up, hoping she’d stop chucking things at him.  
“Think?! Think?! I KNOW you were fucking your little whore in Paris!” She shouted.  
“My whore? What are you talking about Veronica?” He asked.  
Veronica threw back her head, letting out a short mirthless laugh, “your whore Liam. Don’t play dumb, I finally realized you started being distant when we were in Paris, I thought you were fucking Madeline. Drake found me crying in the stables petting Beauty, I told him my suspicions and he had you followed. We have pictures of you and your redheaded Parisian whore. I can’t believe you acted so HURT by my sleeping with Drake TWICE when you’ve been fucking you’re little side piece since Paris!” She hollered, Drake handing her his phone with the pictures pulled up. “I should have known better really, you were so quick to make me your mistress, I can’t believe I was stupid enough to think you didn’t have more than one!” She spat holding up Drake’s phone showing him the picture of him hugging the redheaded whore.   
Liam heaved a sigh at the sight of the pictures, shit! I have no choice, I just hope Millie understands. “Fuck Veronica, I promise it’s not what it looks like, yes I’ve been hiding something from you, but I had no choice.” He replied as he dug out his own phone pulling up the same photograph he had looked at just four days ago.  
“What else could it possibly be Liam? You’ve been screwing behind my back the entire time we were engaged and even before.” She reiterated.  
Liam stepped forward slowly, “this.” He said handing her his phone.  
Veronica took the phone rolling her eyes, she looked down at the phone, a picture of a young girl with red hair and piercing blue eyes on the screen. “W—who is she?” She stammered, already knowing the answer, her heart plummeted to the pit in her stomach as she stared at the young girl.  
“That’s Rowan, she’s my daughter. I found her in Paris, at the fashion show.” Liam explained.  
Liam Flashback  
‘I was stunned to find myself face to face with Millie McGregor at the Lancelin St. Claire fashion show. I had told her on multiple occasions that she could be a model, she would always tell me she wasn’t tall enough or thin enough.   
A young redheaded girl ran up, “mommy!” She shouted.  
“Hey baby.” Millie said as she hugged her.  
I looked at her, red hair, blue eyes, I wondered. “How old is she?” I asked  
I watched Millie visibly stiffen, my first clue that I might be right. “Rowan is seven.” She replied.  
I could tell she wasn’t willing to answer anymore of my questions. I eyed the black beret Rowan wore, I hoped maybe I could get a strand of hair to test.   
"Hi Rowan, its nice to me you I’m Liam." I said, bending slightly forward and offering her my hand.   
"Hi Liam." Rowan replied, taking my hand and shaking it.  
“That sure is a pretty beret Rowan, could I see it?” I asked her.   
“Sure.” She replied, taking her beret off, handing it to me.  
I looked it over, and saw a strand of hair I carefully removed it, before handing the beret back to Rowan,“Thank you Rowan. That is definitely the prettiest beret I’ve seen.” I told her.  
“Uh, I need to get back stage.” Millie said, before rushing back with Rowan to the dressing area, desperate to avoid my questions.   
I turned to Bastien, “Bastien I need you to have this run for DNA.” I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.   
We were in Shanghai by the time Bastien had the results for me, Rowan was without a doubt my daughter. I could never understand why she had just suddenly disappeared that summer, now I knew it must have been that she was pregnant with Rowan. What I couldn’t understand was how she could keep the fact that we had a child together a secret from me.   
I had Bastien track down her number and address so I could contact her and figure out what to do now that I was a father.  
Once I had her number, I called her, nervously pacing the room as I waited for her to answer. I didn’t know what we were going to do exactly, but I knew I needed to find a way to have my child accepted by the people and the court.   
“Hello?” My thoughts were broken as she answered the phone.   
“Hello Millie—”   
She sighed into the phone, “Liam. I should have known you would figure it out and contact me.” She said sounding defeated.  
“Why did you keep her from me Millie? I had a right to know I had a daughter.” I asked.  
She sighed into the phone again. “When I found out I was nervous, I went to talk to you, figure out a way to make it work. Your father found me. He told me I couldn’t under any circumstances tell you that you were the father. I was confused I didn’t understand why I couldn’t tell you about the baby, it was a surprise for sure, but you had a right to know.” She said, pausing to sigh again.  
“Your father explained to me that court was a dangerous place for someone not bred for it.” I could almost hear her eyes rolling into the back of her head.  
“He told me that Cordonian enemies would use our child against us. That they would threaten the baby because its father was the second son of the king. That they would use our child to try to threaten him and the country and for the safety of our child I couldn’t tell you, I had to leave and never come back. He made me promise I would never contact you again, that I would never let you know about our baby. He gave me a cheque for a lot of money, and I mean a lot of money. He told me since I had to do it on my own the least he could do was make sure that his grandchild would be well cared for.” She sighed again.  
“So I left, without a word, your father scared me, I didn’t want anyone to harm our child so I left and came to Paris. A couple years after Rowan was born I started modeling. I had more than enough money to take care of us, but I wanted to do something so I started looking and somehow found myself modeling. I guess you were right that I had what it takes.” She explained.  
“I should have known my father had something to do with this?!” I exclaimed.  
“What do you mean Liam?” She asked.  
“There was a scandal with one of the top suitors, the one I would have chosen the woman I love, turns out my father was behind it all for her ‘protection from enemies of the crown’. So we are fighting the clock, hoping to clear her name before I’m forced to marry Madeline.” I huffed.  
“You mean Lady Veronica, I heard lots of whispers about her at the fashion show. So you’re saying your father was behind it?” She asked.  
“Yes.” I replied .  
“Huh. Well more of a reason to stay away from Cordonia and the court.” She said.  
“Rowan is my daughter, I should have been in her life from the beginning. My father managed to keep her from me for the last seven years, I won’t let him keep her away from me any longer.” I stated.  
“Liam, what’s happening with Lady Veronica is just proof of what your father said. I don’t want her anywhere near the court.” She responded.  
“Fine, but I want to be in her life.” I pressed.  
She sighed into the phone, “Liam, if I let you in her life you can’t tell anyone. I’m serious. I don’t want her anywhere near the court. If you tell anyone I won’t allow you to see her anymore.” She stated firmly.  
I heaved a sigh, “but—”   
“No one Liam or you won’t see her again.” She insisted.  
“Fine.” I huffed, resigning myself to do whatever I needed to to see my daughter.  
“I need you to promise Liam. No court, and no one can know.” She said.  
“I promise.”’  
“So that’s why I’ve been acting distant since Paris. And now she’ll probably keep me from seeing Rowan again, but I couldn’t have you thinking I cheated on you. Veronica, I love you so much I could never do that to you.” Liam said with tears in his eyes.   
Veronica was stunned, she hadn’t expected that, and he was willing to break his promise to tell no one about Rowan just to make sure their marriage remained whatever stability that remained? Her heart broke at the thought that she may have just cost her husband what could possibly be at the moment, his only child. Her hand went to her stomach, please be Liam’s. He deserves to get everything his father made him miss before.  
“Liam—”she said as her voice broke, tears welling up in her eyes, “I’m sorry I assumed the worst, and I’m sorry if I cost you you’re daughter. I hate that your father tried to take everything from you out of supposed fear.”  
“Veronica, I get it. That picture looks damning, about as bad as the ones of you and Tariq looked. Then you add in my behavior and frequent trips just make it look worse.” Liam replied in understanding, he reached to caress her cheek, remembering their earlier behavior he dropped his hand, he had to ask. “W—were you two—” he asked his voice breaking unable to finish his question, his eyes flirting between Veronica and Drake.   
Veronica’s eyes widened, “Liam, no! I mean I was upset and I didn’t want to stay in our suite and I didn’t want to be alone so I did bunk with Drake, but I promise nothing has happened since the fling and nothing will ever happen again.” Veronica responded, stepping forward, gently cupping his cheek, “I’m sorry I doubted you.”  
“Im sorry I doubted you my love.” Liam replied, gently brushing her hair away from her face.  
Drake had felt his heart drop at her words ‘nothing will ever happen again’, she sounded so sure. The words echoed in his head, mocking him, reminding him he never had a chance with her. He felt the rage building up, anger at himself for thinking he ever had a chance with someone like her, how could I have been so stupid? He looked at the pair and suddenly felt like he was intruding. He nervously rubbed at the back of his neck, his heart cracking at the sight of them so happy, “I’ll just get out of your hair.” He said, his words falling on deaf ears, almost like they forgot he was even in the room.  
Drake left the suite, pulling the door closed behind him. He leaned against the door, raking his hand over his face. How did my life become such a fucking mess? She will always love him, always choose him. He let out an audible sigh as he pushed himself back off the door. What if the baby is mine? It doesn’t matter she chose him. His head was swimming with thoughts as he headed back to his room. He couldn’t just get over her and forget his feelings could he? How would things work if the baby was his and not Liam’s? Would he be stuck living a life much like Liam was with Rowan, at the mercy of the mother? Stuck as an afterthought because her heart belonged to another man who would likely take up the bulk of raising his child since they were married?  
Sure Drake lived at the palace, and they’d promise to include him, but would it really matter? Would he simply become a spectator in his child’s life? Would he actually get to be the father he always secretly dreamed he’d be, or would Liam become the true father and he would just fade into the background? He worried that if the baby was his that life would become a series of broken promises. 


End file.
